The Game
by LemonadeLovers
Summary: One night, Seishirou appears in Subaru's apartment. He challenges Subaru to a mysterious game, one that the Sumeragi cannot resist. Shounen ai SeiSub
1. Story Disclaimer

**Story disclaimer:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I don't own X/1999,

But I wish I do!

It belongs to CLAMP,

It's sad, but true,

All that I own,

Is this storyline new!

* * *

Ugh, bad poetry. Well, you get the idea ;) Go on to the next chapter, that's what you want. 


	2. Round 1: The Game Begins

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

* * *

Subaru let out a bitter laugh as he turned off the radio. The female singer had been singing about her cruel, abusive lover, and how he had hurt her. He laughed again. What did these celebrities know about lost love, about the true pain of having someone abuse you like that? She didn't have any idea of the torture that he had had to endure, nor did the thousands of other people who were listening to her. Just a bunch of ignorant fools, the masses were. She thought her lover was cruel? She should meet Seishirou.

Subaru thought for a moment more as he sat down in front of his TV in his plain, sparsely furnished living room. The song probably was written by some jaded songwriter, and selected by a manager. They had no idea of the true pain that one could have to, would have to, endure in a life. Of course, they weren't destined to save humanity, even at the cost of one's soul. They weren't born unto fate to become a Dragon of Heaven, to protect everyone else from the cause of one's lover.

And this brought him to the subject of Seishirou; his twin star, his darker image, his temptation. So many ways to describe this man, and so many others unrelated to Subaru. Murderer, assassin, Keeper of the Sakura Barrow….. Subaru let his thoughts drift, his mind sinking into a silent, unplanned meditation.

"Good evening, Subaru-kun." A familiar voice sounded from behind his chair, pulling him out of his thoughts. It seemed quite some time had passed, sending the late afternoon into early evening.

Without turning from his seat to see who it was, Subaru answered, "Hello, Seishirou-san."

"My, my, this place is gloomy. Why don't I turn on a light?" Subaru could tell with his heightened senses that Seishirou was looking around the room, noting the sparse appearance. He walked down past Subaru's chair to turn on a lamp by the TV. "Why were you sitting in the dark like that, Subaru-kun? Lost in your thoughts, maybe?"

"What do you want, Seishirou-san? Why are you here?" Subaru asked, his voice tired. He hadn't slept a at least two days, and he hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. He shut his eyes, waiting for Seishirou's answer. When he received none, Subaru opened his eyes to see Seishirou standing in front of him, apparently thinking. "Well?"

"Hokuto would have never forgiven me if I allowed you to mistreat your body like this, that's why." With this answer, Subaru's eyes sparked. Seishirou, noticing this, added "And I haven't seen you in a while. The Kamuis seem to be occupied with _other things_."

Subaru's mind did not allow the emphasized words to go by unnoticed. He had known that something had been up, with the Dragons of Earth less active, but had not thought of that possibility. He didn't hold it against Kamui, no, then he would be a hypocrite. He understood the entire circumstance, although some of the other Dragons might.

"Subaru-kun? Are you alright?" Seishirou's voice shook him out of his reverie, taking him back to the reality he so sought to escape. When he had Subaru's attention again, he began to speak once more. "Now, as I was saying, Hokuto would not have liked to see you like this. You don't seem to have eaten in quite a while." Seishirou approached Subaru's chair, unaware of the sparks that he had ignited in Subaru's eyes at the mention of the boy's, no, the man's, twin sister. He grabbed Subaru's arm, pulling him up out of the chair. Subaru stumbled, as he had expected, and bumped against his chest. Subaru was still looking down, his face to the floor.

"Seishirou-san?" Subaru said, his voice soft.

"Yes, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru looked up, and the sparks in his eyes flared, and he punched Seishirou in the jaw as hard a he could. Shocked, Seishirou brushed his hand against the darkening bruise.

"I hate you, Seishirou-san."

Seishirou laughed, and a look of surprise flitted across Subaru's face. "Very well, Subaru-kun. You have won this round." He conceded, much to Subaru's surprise. Subaru hadn't been aware that they were playing a game, although he wouldn't put it past Seishirou. "But I'm still taking you out for dinner." Seishirou added, the conviction in his tone making it impossible for Subaru to refuse.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, I know. Next chapter: Round 2-Dinner. It'll be longer, I promise!

mgS99


	3. Round 2: Dinner

Disclaimer: see chapter one

* * *

Okay, peoples. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story. The only reason it was written in the first place was that little voice (okay, it was quite loud at that time) in my head was telling me to "write a story about Subaru and Seishirou" repeatedly until I had no choice but to stop reading the other wonderful Subaru/Seishirou fanfictions out there and start writing one. So now all of you know how this story came about, please tell me ideas, comments, or questions you may have regarding this story (preferably the first or second options, please!)

* * *

To my reviewers:

**Sakurazuka-chan, yit-ha, Kakyou-loverx (now Kakyou-chan), Xelena, XO'MagickMoon'OX, Kanawari, and JapaneseVampireBabe II**: thank you all for your kind words!

**Hika:** thank you for your truthful criticism. I am currently reading Tokyo Babylon, but unfortunately, neither the authoress nor her insane imagination have any money right now. (All I own is numbers one and two, although I do know much of how it ends) I am also working on my X/1999 collection, but it is definitely not as good as it should be. (Yet again, I HAVE NO MONEY!)

Regarding Subaru's attitude throughout the first chapter, I was working on one of the two common viewpoints I have seen on Subaru's attitude. One: the angry, pessimistic, somewhat depressed Subaru or Two: the Subaru personality which you mentioned in your review. My intention was to try to integrate the two, as some authors I admire have done, so that neither facet was completely dominant throughout the storyline.

At this point, Subaru is tired, confused, hungry, somewhat angry, and he really can't do anything about what Seishirou is planning, so he decided to go along with it, if only for a little while.

* * *

By the way, that incessant little voice I mentioned, her name is Karui.

Karui: Hey! You're mean!

mgS99: Well, so are you… you kept me up all last night with your darn creative ideas! -points finger-

Karui: Hey, they reviewed, didn't they?

mgS99: -mumbles- you didn't have to keep me up, though…

Karui: -rolls eyes- just read the story, folks.

* * *

Round 2- Dinner

Subaru sighed. What had possessed him to agree to go out to dinner with Seishirou? And what was Seishirou's plan in forcing Subaru to go out with him? Besides, of course, the obvious, ever popular "torture dear Subaru-kun to the brink of insanity".

"Subaru-kun?" Subaru jumped slightly. Seishirou's voice shook him out of his reverie for the umpteenth time that night. "Subaru-kun, have you decided what you're going to order yet? The waiter will be back soon."

Subaru sighed again. He took a look at the leather-bound menu. The restaurant Seishirou had taken him to was a rather expensive Italian place. There were a lot of older couples out for their anniversaries or some other occasion. The restaurant itself was a rather nice place, dimly lit with lots of candles. Subaru prayed to any god that may be listening that Seishirou didn't pull some stunt to embarrass him here…although when had Subaru ever been that lucky?

"Subaru-kun, the waiter is here."

Damn. Now he had to figure out what to order. Why did Seishirou have to take him to a western-style restaurant? Why couldn't they have just gone to some fast-food place, or a Japanese restaurant? He didn't even know what half the items on the menu were!

"Subaru-kun? Did you hear me? The waiter is waiting for your order."

Subaru looked up. The waiter DID look a little impatient. He glanced down the menu and chose the first thing he saw. "I'll have the baked ziti." He said. Why in the world had he just said that? He didn't even know what 'ziti' was, for god's sake! Well, it was too late, now, anyway.

"And your drink, sir?" the waiter asked.

"Tea. Green tea." Subaru said on instinct. Now maybe Seishirou would leave him alone for a little while. He just didn't know when to stop! Well, at least he had gotten in a punch earlier… Now, how to escape…

Time passed in a somewhat quiet manner, Seishirou commenting on artwork or music every once in a while, and Subaru answering in monosyllables as much as possible. Dinner came, and Subaru found the ziti (which he found a bit similar to spaghetti) quite good. He tried to avoid Seishirou's piercing gaze as they ate, though the Sakurazukamori watched him like a hawk. _Like a wolf stalking its' prey,_ Subaru thought.

After they finished, songs began to play, and many of the couples there began to head towards the dance floor on the far side of the room. Seishirou grabbed Subaru's arm firmly, and maneuvered the blushing, protesting onmyouji across the room towards the dance floor as well. Subaru's protests, however, just drew more disapproving stares from some of the older couples. Seishirou, calm and unperturbed as usual, simply took Subaru's hands in his own with a firm grip and began to direct his partner in how to dance. The younger onmyouji was stiff, uncomfortable, and somewhat irritable, but he gradually relaxed as they danced.

Subaru let the music flow over him, calming and easy; the monotony of the dancing steps gradually coaxed him to loosen up, the tenseness in his muscles flowing away. He let Seishirou guide his steps, and observed his dancing partner instead.

He snuck a glance at Seishirou's eyes, allowing himself to remember a time when both eyes were gold, instead of one being a ghostly white, and time seemed to turn back, back to before Hokuto's death, before Seishirou's betrayal, and Seishirou was once again the kindly veterinarian. Seishirou drew him closer, and their eyes locked together. Subaru felt himself falling into the Sakurazukamori's gaze, and…. WAIT! Anger seeped into Subaru suddenly. _The Sakurazukamori! He's the Sakurazukamori! He MURDERED Hokuto! I can't allow myself to feel for him! I can't afford to be weak!_

"Dear Subaru-kun, is something the matter?" Seishirou inquired, acting the part of the concerned lover. His façade was perfect, any onlooker would have mistaken the question as genuine concern, but Subaru knew better. He broke away from Seishirou and quickly grabbed his trenchcoat at the coat room, no longer caring about the stares of the other restaurant-goers. Subaru left the building, and began to hail a taxi, but then remembered that he hadn't had any time to grab money. _Damn._ Subaru began to walk home, instead. It wasn't too far, only a few miles. He reached for his cigarettes, only to realize that he had forgotten those too. This time he swore aloud, cursing Seishirou, cigarettes, God, and Seishirou again.

"Why, Subaru, who knew you had such a foul mouth?" A smooth voice said from at his back. Subaru didn't respond. "Why did you run out like that? I thought you were finally enjoying yourself?" Seishirou asked.

Subaru turned around, and Seishirou almost went back a step. Once again, Subaru's jade eyes were sparking, and a fist was swinging around his side, right toward Seishirou's face. Seishirou caught the fist easily. "Now, Subaru, try to be a little original. You're repeating yourself." Subaru tugged his arm back, but Seishirou didn't let go. "Subaru, do you think that after the incident earlier, I'll let this hand go? It would just swing back at my face again, in the mood you're in."

He tried to tug Subaru towards him. Unfortunately, Seishirou failed to notice the leg that kicked out from beneath Subaru towards his shin.

Seishirou's mask slipped. He reacted as any other human would do: he swore, dropped Subaru's hand, and clutched his severely bruised shin. He looked up at Subaru, and once again, smiled. "Yet again, you win this round, Subaru-kun."

TBC

* * *

Yeah, I know, it's short, but I have a problem with long chapters. On the occasion that I write a long one, I tend to ramble, and that's worse than my short chapters, in my mind.

Ja!

mgS99


End file.
